


My Love

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn





	My Love

Today was Valentine's day. You were honestly so excited mainly because this is your first valentine with Charlie. 

You decide you were going to make her breakfast and bring it up to her in bed. You decide on a simple breakfast that consists of waffles with syrup, strawberries and raspberries with a cup of coffee. 

When you had finished you placed the plate and cup on a tray along with a valentine card and a single rose in a vase. You picked up the tray and walked towards your shared bedroom. You soft kicked the door open with your foot and stepped inside. Placing the tray on the side table and walking over to the window you open the curtains to let the light through. You notice that Charlie is starting to wake up, so you walk over and sit down on the bed beside her. 

“Morning gorgeous.” You say as she opens her eyes 

“Morning babe.” She replies and sits up.

“I made you breakfast.” Picking up the tray and placing it on her lap. 

“Thanks Y/N.” 

“I also got you a present. You can have it after you finish eating.” 

“Y/N, I told you not to get me anything” Charlie say looking at you.

“I know” you reach down and grab a bag from under the bed “But I got you something anyway.” 

After she had finished eating she opened her card and put the tray back on the side table, then you handed Charlie the bag. She reaches inside and pulls out a black box, which she then opens to reveal a silver necklace with a heart attached to it.  “Oh my god it's beautiful.” 

“I'm glad you like it.” You say with a big smile. 

“Can you put it on me please?” 

“Of course.” 

You reach over and fasten the necklace around her neck.   
“I love it, thank you Y/N.” 

“Happy valentine's my love.” You say as you lean in and share a loving kiss


End file.
